Screw Rule 12
by DaneWoakes31
Summary: Callen Is Starting To Think That Maybe It's Time To Settle Down. Nell Is One Person Who Knows The Truth And A Person Who He Can See Himself With. Nallen.
1. Chapter 1

**Screw Rule 12: Chapter One**

**Callen's P.O.V**

Callen had noticed the little analyst, he thought she was cute and he knew it was against the rules to be in a relationship someone that they work with and to be honest he didn't know how Nell felt about him and he couldn't be sure what he felt for her.

He arrived at work before everyone else except for maybe Hetty and was surprised to see Nell putting something on his desk  
"Hey Nell" Callen said making her jump with fright  
"Oh hi Agent Callen I was just going to leave this on your desk for you" Nell replied handing him an envelope "Happy Birthday" Nell quickly hurried off back up to the ops centre before Callen even had a chance to respond.

He sat down at his desk and opened the envelope it was a nice and simple birthday card he opened it:

Dear Callen

**A birthday is just the first day of another 365-day journey around the sun.**

**Enjoy the trip!**

Hope you have a great birthday and the day doesn't hold to much  
drama for you

Best wishes and lots of love

Nell

He looked at it smiling but then heard Kensi and Deeks walking in arguing about something as per usual so he quickly put the card and the envelope in his desk draw.

"Morning Callen" Kensi said cutting across whatever ever Deeks was saying to her

"Hey Kens, Deeks" Callen replied as Sam also walked in with a present wrapped in bright pink paper

"What's that" Deeks asked Sam

"Present for G from Lily and Zach" Sam said handing it to him "Happy Birthday G, I said you would prefer a different colour wrapping paper but Lily had her mind made up"

"Oh Happy Birthday Callen" Kensi said giving him a kiss on the cheek  
"Yeah Happy Birthday Callen, you want me to kiss you too" Deeks said

"Ah no Deeks it's fine" Callen laughed

"Well open it G it's something for your mantle" Sam said so Callen did. It was a picture fame that had been decorated by Sam's kids with Uncle G, Zach & Lily written at the top on the fame and the photo was a picture of him with Sam's daughter Lily curled into Callen's side asleep and Son Zach curled up on his lap asleep Callen too was asleep. Photo was from the weekend before when Callen had babysat.

"Thanks" he said smiling

"Awww you are so cute when you're asleep Callen" Kensi said looking over Callen's shoulder at the picture

They spent to day playing catch up on their paper work Callen couldn't help but smile every time he looked up the photo it made him smile. Deeks, Kensi, Eric and Sam went I out for lunch Callen didn't go with them he noticed Nell didn't go with them either he sat in his chair taking his focus away from his paper work to rest his eyes from the bright white of the paper.

"That's a cute picture" Nell said from behind him and it made Callen jump "Whoa did I just make very special Agent Callen jump" Nell giggled

"You did" Callen said smiling

"Did you want to come and get some lunch there is a nice diner just down the road they make a mean burger" Nell asked

"You know what that sounds like a great idea" Callen said getting up

He and Nell walked down to the diner and had lunch together they talked and laughed when they finished they made the slow walk back to ops when they got back Kensi, Deeks and Sam weren't back yet but Eric was as they saw him walking up the stairs back into the ops centre, Nell farewelled Callen and followed Eric. Callen went back to his desk and started back on his paperwork with fresh eyes. He saw movement out the corner of his eye and he looked up he noticed Hetty standing in front of his desk looking at the picture

"Ever thought of settling down Mr Callen" Hetty asked

"With this job, it's almost impossible I wouldn't be able to stand the constant lying" Callen replied

"Unless you were with someone who knew the truth"

"Rule 12, never date a co worker and rule one for me never date cops"

"Sometimes rules can be broken" Hetty said putting the photo down and walking away, Callen sat back in his chair and spotted Nell on the phone outside of the ops centre she smiled waved when she saw he was watching her he waved back.

_Did Hetty know that he possibly had feelings for Nell, if he was going to settle down with someone Nell would be perfect not only is she a beautiful person that had a great personality and she was incredibly smart she knew the big bad secret, in truth she help to forge his alias and cover stories _Callen thought.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks entered the room and the thought that Callen had was pushed to the side as he fell straight back into do his paperwork, he saw out the corner of his eye that Nell and Eric were coming down the stairs and then the sound of everyone singing 'Happy Birthday' reached his ears it made him smile.

"We feel a little bit guilty because most of us have plans today so we decided to celebrate with you at work and then we'll go out for a drink on the weekend" Kensi said placing the cake on his desk

"Go on blow out the candles and make a wish" Sam said "for something good you know because you'll need it" Sam saying that made everyone including Callen laugh.

They spent the afternoon lazing around doing paperwork, around 4 Callen got up and decided to take a walk and he found himself wondering into the gym where he found Nell shooting hoops

"Nice shot" Callen said watching her as she got the ball through the hoop she jumped "did I just make the very special intelligence analyst jump" Callen laughed

"Yes, but I am allowed to be easily scared after all you are the fully qualified Agent who isn't supposed to be scare of anything not me" Nell replied "what did you wish for"

"I didn't think I was supposed to say isn't that the rule"

"Rules can be broken"

"You don't strike me as the kind of person that would break the rules"

"Ah Callen I could hack into almost anything and that's illegal"

"Yeah but it's also your job so really that doesn't count" Callen said stepping closer to her

"Okay that is true but still it is breaking the rules of sorts, but breaking the rules gives you a thrill you can't really get anywhere else especially in this line of work where you have to lie to everyone about who you are, where you work don't get me wrong I love my job sometimes the lies get to me" Nell said getting drawn into his crystal clear blue eyes

"You don't have to lie to me" Callen replied looking Nell directly in the eyes and then snatched the ball out of Nell's hands and threw the ball and the hoop and it directly went in.

"That's cheating Agent Callen" Nell said laughing

"No it's not it's a great part of my game strategy" Callen said laughing

"Hey Callen, Nell help me" Eric said walking in "I have a date tonight, glasses or no glasses" He said taking his glasses off and on again

"Don't you need them to see" Callen asked

"No not really I mean I could wear contact lenses" Eric replied

"Wear your glasses it's more you with them on" Nell said giving Eric contemplative

"Callen you're the swinging vote" Eric replied. Callen looked at the male analyst

"I agree with Nell, you look more you with your glasses" Callen answered

"Okay thanks" Eric said "you can go back to your game" Eric said before hurrying off

"We were playing" Callen said

"Apparently" Nell said laughing at Eric exit

"Speaking of dates are you busy tonight" Callen asked Nell she turned to look at him

"We aren't supposed to date co-workers it's against the rules" Nell replied with a knowing smirk

"Some rules are worth breaking" Callen said before taking another shot at the hoop and the basketball went in

"I'm in" Nell said

"Good I'll pick you up at 7" Callen said smiling at her while letting the ball bounce away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Screw Rule 12: Chapter Two**

**Nell's P.O.V**

Nell walked back up to the ops centre, smiling to herself and wondering what she was going to wear because she didn't know where they would be going. The time between when Callen asked her out and the end of the day went by so quickly and before she knew it was time to go home and get ready for her 'date' with Agent G Callen, which she found to be so exciting as she knew breaking rules gives you a big thrill.

She was ready by 6:55pm she had one last look in the mirror she wore casual dress with a nice pair of strappy sandals and a light cardigan and she hoped she wasn't to over dressed. Then there was a knock on the door she went to answer it. It was Callen;

"Wow you look great" Callen said smiling at her

"I'm not too over dressed am I" Nell asked  
"No you look perfect, you ready to go"

"Yeah I just need to grab my bag" Nell replied hurrying over to the couch where she put her bag once she was ready and waiting for Callen.

They went to a nice restaurant and spent almost 3 hours eating, talking and laughing having an amazing time, Nell couldn't quite believe it that she was seating having a nice meal and a great conversation with G Callen a person she never though had a relaxed side a side she never thought she would see.

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach" Nell asked

"Sure" Callen replied "sounds like a nice way to end the night" Callen payed for dinner even though Nell really wanted to pay half. They both took their shoes off and walked along the beach; they continued talking about the different things they had been talking about at dinner,

"Probably should get home after all we do have work tomorrow" Nell said not really wanting the night to ever end.

"Ahh yes of course" Callen replied even in the dark she could see his smile which made her smile and she felt like she was a high school girl. Nell was a little surprise when Callen took her hand and they kept walking hand in hand down the beach back to Callen's car, he opened the car door for her

"Why thank you Mr Callen" Nell said smiling

"My pleasure Miss Jones" Callen replied. Nell couldn't quite believe what was happening but she really loved every single second. When they arrived back at Nell's house Callen once again opened the car door for her and he walked up to her door with her

"We should do this again" Callen said

"I know I would love to" Nell replied feeling a little giddy

"Are you busy Saturday?"

"I don't think I am, why what are you thinking of doing?"

"I was thinking maybe we could spend the day together or something"

"I would love that" Nell replied smiling there was a loud crack of thunder over head

"Best let you get inside" Callen said looking up at the sky then back to look at Nell. Callen kissed her on the cheek and Nell notice he lingered the kiss, she was able to breathe in his scent which made her go weak as Callen moved back their eyes met and the next thing Nell knew his lips had crashed down on hers and G Callen was kissing her with a fiery passion. She wasn't sure how they got in the door but as soon as they did and the door shut they stared undressing each other with urgency on the way to Nell's bedroom, they made love like she had never experienced before.

When Nell woke up it was 4:55am

_Time to get up for work _Nell thought forgetting the night's activities until she went to move and realised she was in a vice like grip she turned her head slightly and saw Callen fast asleep.

_Hmm I thought Sam said he didn't sleep_ Nell thought she went to slowly move out of his grip but it tightened and he pulled her closer

"No don't move" Callen said his voice thick with sleep

"I have to get up and have a shower, you know get ready for work" Nell said almost giggling

"What time is it?"

"Almost 5"

"You can stay in bed for another hour can't you I mean you don't have to be at work until 9"

"No I have to be at work by 8" Nell giggled as Callen actually snuggled in closer

"Plenty of time" Callen said actually opening his eyes for the first time since the conversation started Nell rolled over to look at him "I could get used to this" He said smiling

"What sleeping in a bed" Nell giggled

"Oh you're funny but I meant sleeping in a bed with you" Callen said looking Nell directly in the eyes and brought his lips down on her s again and they made love again. Callen woke to his phone ringing and woke quickly to answer it and he noticed that the bed was empty and Nell was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Screw Rule 12: Chapter 3**

**Callen's P.O.V**

He'd been called into work it was 7:30 he didn't bother changing before going into the work when he got there Sam, Kensi and Deeks were sitting in the bullpen talking or in Deeks case complaining

"Oh Callen is doing the walk of shame" Sam laughed

"Oh really" Deeks said smiling "how can you tell"

"His clothes he never wears anything like that to work" Sam replied

"Okay, okay so I had a date last night and I might have stayed at her place and didn't get a chance to change" Callen said holding his hands up in mock protest

"How is that even possible, you don't sleep G" Sam replied still laughing

"Well surprisingly enough I slept for nearly 7 ½ hours" Callen replied

"Well we all know what that means" Deeks said laughing

"And what might that be Mr Deeks" Hetty said interrupting them

"That Callen was _really_ tired" Deeks replied covering his own butt

"Ops now Miss Jones has you new assignment" Hetty Said

As they got to up to ops they noticed Nell was by herself he tried to keep composure

"Nell where's Eric" Callen asked when they walked in

"Home sick apparently" Nell said then went on with the new case that had came in. As it happened Callen would be going undercover and the others would be backing him up. Callen was getting ready in the wardrobe department getting ready when he heard Hetty tell someone where he was and told them to send him to her office when they had finished. He was completely taken by surprise when Nell walked in but thankfully enough he was only shirtless, he laughed when Nell let out a little squeak when she walked in and saw he was half dressed and quickly turned around.

"I have your back-story set up and Hetty is going to run through everything with you" Nell said quickly clearly she was embarrassed Callen knew they were alone and wouldn't be overheard

"Nell it's not like you haven't seen it before we did sleep together last night" Callen said laughter clear in his voice as she turned around

"I know I wasn't expecting to see you shirtless at work" she said smiling walking towards him, he noticed that she was looking at his chest

"I've got a few scars over the years" Callen said with a small laugh and putting his shirt on. When Nell looked at him he saw fear in her eyes

"It's going to be okay Nell" he said

"These guys could seriously kill you"

"I know" Callen said pulling her into a hug "but I'm going to be okay Deeks, Kens and Sam all have my back so I'm going to be fine"

"Just make sure you come back in one piece and alive" Nell said looking him directly in the eyes  
"I promise I will"

"You promise?" Nell questioned

"Promise" Callen said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips

"You should get over to Hetty or she'll be coming to find you" Nell replied smiling

"I already have" Hetty voice said from behind them. Callen and Nell sprang apart and Nell mumbled something about going back to ops and disappeared quicker than Callen thought was humanly possible

"All I'm going to say is you be careful with Miss Jones she's young and new to this world and you'll do well to remember that now come we need to go over your cover story and your mission" Hetty said to him as they walked out of the wardrobe department and over to her office

**Nell's P.O.V **

Nell didn't know the case would take so long to solve. It had been 3 weeks since she last spoke to Callen. Their last conversation tended to creep up on her when she was curled up in bed or like now curled up on the couch.

**Flashback**

"_You're ready to go" Nell said when Callen appeared in the ops centre where they were alone_

"_Yeah I have just come to see you before I go we are going to have to put our plans Saturday on hold at the moment because I don't know how long this is going to go for and to tell you that I will keep that promise I made to you before I will come home to you in one piece and alive, because I'm enjoying what we've got and I don't want to lose it" Callen said giving her a tight hug that she never wanted to let go._

"_Now I might not be able to check in all the time but don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing but I will try and make sure I can check even if just to prove I'm still alive and well" Callen said he bent his head down and kissed her hard and he was gone._

**End Flashback**

Nell's phone rang she looked at the ID it was Hetty and her stomach immediately clenched as she answered

"Hello" Nell said trying to keep her voice level

"Miss Jones we need you in ops" Came Hetty's reply

"I'm on my way" Nell answered

When Nell got there it Hetty sent her straight to work to find out the floor plan for some building in Downtown LA to find the entrances and exits and sending the Intel to Sam Deeks and Kensi so Nell knew straight away that it had something to do with Callen. She focused on making sure all the info she had was up to date and correct and passed it on she tried not to listen to the conversation when she wasn't included she didn't want to hear something that would distract her. She decided to do some of her other work while waiting to hear from the others or Callen but then she heard over the com shouting and then gun fire and Sam shouting for Callen then the words she didn't want to hear

"Sam Callen been hit" Kensi's voice announced  
"Nell" Sam "Call EMT"

"On its way, Sam" Nell said quickly she had started to call for one when she heard Kensi say that Callen had been hit even if it had only been a graze Hetty would have made sure that Callen got checked over. Within a few minutes Sam said they had the situation under control and that the EMT had arrived and taken Callen off to hospital, Nell let out the breath that she wasn't sure when she started holding in. She finished up her work and shut down and went downstairs where Hetty called her over to her office  
"Miss Jones Mr Callen is asking to see you it's probably best you go and see him before he starts driving the staff at the hospital insane" Hetty said "see you on Monday"

"Oh okay then see you Monday Hetty" Nell said heading out and when she got to the hospital Sam was the only one left and he left soon after saying he only stayed to keep to keep Callen company till she got there

"Hey you" Callen said when she walked in a delirious smile on his face

"Hey" Nell replied trying not to laugh clearly his was out to it slightly on the pain killers

"It's not too bad straight through and through no real damage" Callen said pointing to his left arm

"Except the fact you got shot"

"Well yeah"

"Everything is okay now right"

"Yeah case closed just got to do the paper work"

"That's for Monday, how about you get some sleep because it looks like you haven't since you left"

"I'm good but if you want me to sleep, get into this bed with me, because I have missed you"

Nell put her bag down and walked around to the other side of the bed to his uninjured side and got into the put and snuggled in to Callen's side and he held her close to him, they both drifted off to sleep quickly shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Screw Rule 12 Chapter 4**

**Callen's P.O.V**

Callen knew that the team knew about him and Nell but he never spoke about it a work, he felt like it was something that should only be between them. They spent every moment outside of work together and they kept focused while at work and let go of everything when they went home. Callen noticed something was different with Nell after a particularly loud and long phone call to her parents

"Is everything okay Nell" Callen asked her as she sat down on the couch next to him and curled herself into his side and he put his arm around her

"My dad's birthday is this weekend and my mum really wants me to go"

"And your hesitant about going because"

"She wants me to bring my boyfriend and I wasn't too sure you'd be up for meeting the family"

"Nell we've nearly been together 6 months and you've met all of my family so I think its fair I meet yours I think I can handle one weekend with your family" Callen told her and he saw her smile

"Are you sure I mean you don't have to you can put it off for a while"

"Now I'm going with you this weekend and that's final, wait where do your parents think you work"

"TV Station what is your cover going to be then" answered  
"Just that we work together and that's how we met it's not exactly a lie" Callen replied Nell smiled again

"That's true, you've got a point there G" Nell said stifling a yawn "I'm going to bed you going to stay up much longer"

"A little I'll be there soon" Callen told her giving her a light kiss on the lips before she got up and headed for the bedroom.

Callen sat there thinking about what he was going to do about this weekend and didn't notice that time had gone by so quickly and it was after 2 in the morning. He got up stretched turned the TV off change out his clothes and went and got into bed the minute he was in and comfortable he was asleep. Nell woke him up at 7:30 when she left for work he was really getting used to sleeping in a bed and sleeping through the night or maybe it had something to do with being with Nell but it felt like there was finally something normal happening for him and he liked the idea of having a normal life outside the craziness that was work.

When he and Sam arrived at work Hetty called him into her office straight away.

"Miss Jones informs me that you both are spending the weekend with her parents and you've already worked on your cover"

"Yes Hetty, any particular reason why you need to talk to me then"

"How are things going with the two of you" Hetty asked

Callen was expecting her to ask sometime but was still a little taken aback

"It's really going great" Callen replied

They left work early Friday afternoon and flew to Phoenix where Nell's family lives he immediately felt nervous which was a feeling he never remembered having when they pulled up at Nell's parents house where they would be staying for the entire weekend. They were greeted as soon as they got out of the cab Nell's parents quickly embraced their daughter before (or who he guessed was) one of Nell's brothers picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her inside.

"They miss her so much being here and her in Los Angeles, but it's nice to me you Greg" Nell's mum said giving Callen a brief hug "better go in and finish getting dinner ready"

Callen figured he knew what was coming her was standing outside with Nell's father and who looked they might have been Nell's eldest of brothers.

"So you and Nell work together at the TV station" Nell's father asked

"Yes sir" Callen replied

"You can call me John, Callen; Nell said you were in the military"

"Yes sir, I did 2 tours in the marines and then decided I was safer back stateside, and during my time in the marines I did a couple of patrols with MP's which is why I now work as security at the television station"

"Simon Danny, take Nell and Greg's bags up to their room please" John said

"A friendly warning for you when you're around my wife don't mention grandkids because she'll start on the two of you when are you going to have kids and whatever else, do you want kids Greg, clear the air before we go in"

"I hope to, one day and with Nell if she'" Callen answered hoping that it's what he wanted to hear

**Nell's P.O.V**

After being put back on the ground by my brother Mark his wife Jade handed their 4 week old baby boy Riley. Turns out I was being too slow and Mark really wanted me to meet Riley but I had a feeling there was another reason because as soon as I sat down in the lounge room to cuddle my adorable new nephew my mum came in and started on me.  
"Greg seems nice" My mum said sitting next to me

"He's a great guy, real gentleman" I replied knowing exactly where the conversation was going

"He seems a bit too old for you Nell"

"Mum he likes me, the real me I don't have to pretend that I didn't graduate Harvard top of my class I don't have to dumb myself down and I like him, like a lot"  
"You're in love with him"

"Maybe I don't know yet"

"It's written all over your face"

"Can we please change the subject please" I asked as my sisters in-law came in

"All the men are talking out there and the boys are in the front watching cartoons, so Nell tell us about how you and Greg met, your mum said he was in the Marines" Jade asked sitting on my other side and my two other brother's wives Kate and Liz sat on the other lounge

"Yeah well according to him you never leave the Marines your always a Marine, but we met a work he is the security at the station and you know me always working late we just happened to run into each other one night and just hit it off" Nell pretty much gushed

"You really do work too hard sometimes Nell, but this time was completely worth it, he is a hunny" Liz said with everyone else agreeing Nell blushed immensely

_**Mean while in the kitchen**_

**Callen's P.O.V**

Once they were inside Callen was handed a beer and Nell's dad filled in Nell's other brother in on what the others had found out about Callen

"Wow, being security at a TV station must seem boring" Mark said

"A good boring don't have to worry about stepping on a IED or getting ambushed' Callen said before taking a swig of his beer

"Oh yeah of course" Mark replied

"So Callen how did you meet Nell" Simon asked

"At work she was working late something she does often I've noticed"

"Nell's a hard worker getting her to slow down has always been trouble" John said making the others laugh. Callen couldn't help but laugh because that was true Nell never did slow down and when things got serious she got even quicker.

"So how long have you and Nell been together" Mark asked

"Nearly 6 months" Callen replied

"Has she met your family" John asked

"Actually I don't have any, I grew up in the foster system, that's why I joined the Marines it gave me a family" Callen said hoping Nell hadn't said anything about his 'family'

"Nell never mentioned that, sorry for prying" John said clasping Callen on the shoulder

"No its okay it's better that you know straight up" Callen replied

"Well I do believe dinner is ready" John said for a change of subject.

Later that night Callen was in bed thinking about his a Nell's relationship watching her with her family and how she interacted with her nephews. It made him really think about what having a family. He heard Nell sigh and the felt her roll over and snuggled into his side

"Can't sleep either" she whispered

"Mmmh I'm just thinking" Callen replied

"Me too"

"Want to talk about it"

"I don't know I think it's a little too early for us to be talking about it"

"You got kids on the brain too" Callen said and Nell giggled

"Yeah it's probably only because of Riley and all his tiny cuteness"

"There is no harm in talking about having kids Nell"

"I know I just don't want to jinx what we've got"

"We are just talking"

"True, have you ever thought about having a family?"

"Nope, never had anything stable enough to consider it"

"Almost the same for me I never thought I would ever be having this, what we've got let only thinking about having kids"

"Why"

"The guys I knew didn't like girls who were smarter than them and ones who have control issues"

"Well I know I really like a girl who is like that I think it adds to her charm" Callen said looking down at her Nell giggled again "Are you a get married first then have kids' person or whichever order it comes in"

"I'll be happy whatever comes first"

**Nell's P.O.V**

Nell was quite surprised at how well her brothers where getting along with Callen or maybe it was because he was returned service man that they figured they shouldn't got all big brotherly on him because he served his country and could probably beat them all with one hand behind his back. The weekend went off without a hitch. She panicked slightly when Callen and her dad went off on a walk together and were gone for nearly half an hour. Although she kept thinking about that first night when she and Callen talked about having kids they never specifically said with each other but she could was hope Callen would want to have kids with her seeing the way he was with her nephews and how much they loved him.

They flew back to LA Sunday afternoon and when they got back they decided to get take out and walked out to get it. They were a real couple Nell really couldn't believe her luck. They were leaving the take away Chinese place when Nell spotted a familiar brunette with a certain blonde across the street holding hands and laughing at a restaurant

"Callen check out the cute couple at the restaurant across the street" Nell said as Callen looked and a smile spread across his face

"Kensi and Deeks, come on let's get home before they spot us, everyone is entitled to a night of peace"

"Very true, and I'm starving"

"Where does it all go" Callen said laughing

"I just have a fast metabolism" Nell replied

"You're a very lucky girl". They spent the night in and had a surprisingly early night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Screw Rule 12 Chapter 5**

2 months after visiting Nell's family Callen and Nell's relationship was going from strength to strength and for the first time in their 8 month relationship Callen had taken Nell back to his house which he had completely furnished because he liked Nell's apartment so much.

"Wow I thought you didn't own anything" Nell said amazed walking into the house

"Well I like your apartment so much I thought I might get some furniture, it's the reason I've kind of been avoiding inviting you around" Callen replied leading Nell over to the brand new couch "and the reason why I invited you around is because I want you to move in with me, so this can be our house it will certainly give me more reason to come home instead of staying at ops"

Nell sat smiling but completely stunned  
"I would love to live with you" Nell replied happily Callen cupped her face and brought her lips to his that night they christened the new bed.

Callen and Nell started moving her stuff to Callen's that weekend with the help of Sam, Kensi and Deeks. Nell only kept what she really needed and gave the rest to charity. Before Nell knew it she was living with Special Agent G Callen, the man that appeared to be more than Myth and Legend than real. They were officially a real couple only after work hours unless it was a slow day at the office.

Nell knew that everything had gone along too smoothly after taking what really was a big step in their relationship, Callen and Sam were sent of an undercover assignment in the Middle East and didn't know where, for how long and if they would be able to make contact regularly. Callen left her a note the morning he left which she kept with her at all times

_I promise I will come back alive and whole. I love you, G_

He had told her he loved her for the very first time the night before as they lay curled together in _their_ bed in _their_ house. He said he wanted to make sure she knew before he left because he didn't know for how long it was going to be.

_**Callen away: 4 weeks**_

Nell knew the strain of not knowing was showing not that she let it interfere with her work but she knew everyone around her knew she was on edge. So Hetty put her on leave for 2 weeks and sent her home to her parents. Nell of course had to lie to her parents about what Callen was really doing but she just said he had been re called to the MP's as a favour for a friend and wasn't really allowed to contact her often because of privacy and secrecy issues which, Nell's parents believed and didn't question her anymore about it they just made sure to keep her distracted and her brother's little baby Riley was also a very welcome distraction well all her Nephews and Nieces were. The two week break wasn't enough but she knew it was more because she'd gotten used to a full house again and she would be going back to an empty one in LA, but Nell being Nell pushed that aside and walked back into ops on Monday refreshed and ready to get back to work.

_**Callen away: 16 weeks**_

Callen and Sam had made contact brief contact but it was more so the team knew they were alive and well. Nell had thrown herself into her work but made sure she didn't over do it as much as she would love to take more time off she knew that would be selfish she needed to be there to help Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Hetty with whatever was going on. Nell was at home watching some TV show where a woman had just discovered that she was pregnant, that she wasn't really paying attention to the TV was just on for background but something triggered her head to snap up and look at the screen how could she have forgotten it's been a regular thing since she was 16 how could she have forgotten or not noticed or had any symptoms? _I'm very, very late _Nell thought as she made a note to call and make an appointment with a doctor just to confirm what she already knew before she curled but in bed and prayed Callen and Sam would be okay and that they would be home soon.

Hetty gave Nell the afternoon off after Nell had informed her that she had a doctor's appointment because it was time for her annual check up, Hetty didn't question her nor did she mind because it was a very slow day at ops and as it were Kensi and Deeks were doing paperwork. Her doctor took her blood and promised to have to result by Friday at the latest. Her doctor called her Thursday morning and asked her to come in, Thursday once again a slow day Hetty had let Nell go to her doctor's appointment she hadn't really lied she was going to get some result from blood work she just didn't tell Hetty what the blood work was for, but Nell had a feeling Hetty already knew everything.

Nell wasn't surprised when she sat down in the doctor's office to see Kensi and Deeks walk in

"Nell what's going on" Kensi asked

"I'm just getting some results from my check up I had earlier this week, it's nothing to worry about Kens" Nell replied

"Are you sure Nell, because you pretty much flew out of ops like it was on fire" Deeks added

"I was running late" Nell answered as my name was called "got to go see you two back at work"

"Nell do you want me to come in with you" Kensi asked

"Actually I wouldn't mind it" Nell Kensi is my friend and someone I could really do with I thought. Kensi made Deeks stay in the waiting room and Kensi came in with me

"Sorry about this, this is my friend Kensi she's here as support" Nell told my doctor

"That's alright" My doctor replied "Miss Jones you blood test came back positive you are in fact pregnant, I have the equipment set up and ready if you would like to have an ultrasound"

"Yes" I said straight away

While the doctor was doing the ultrasound he was explaining things to Nell and they would have to set up regular appointments

"What of the baby's father" The Doctor asked

"He's away on deployment, he's in the military" Nell answered without even thinking

"So he'll have something extra special to come home to, when he comes home" The Doctor says

Nell can't hide her excitement and she told Hetty and Eric as soon as they got back to Ops (She told Deeks when they had left the doctor's office) they all congratulated her and all said they hoped for Callen and Sam to come home quickly. The next few weeks Nell's emotions were like a rollercoaster and she couldn't control them. Hetty had spoken to Sam and Callen last week and they knew they would be home very soon.

Nell decided to hide out in the armoury to do her work because it was quieter than the ops centre and everyone could easily avoid her in there because today her emotions were like a Molotov cocktail she had snapped badly at Deeks and Eric so she had decided to withdraw herself to the peace and quiet of the armoury. Hetty told them all that Sam and Callen would be home in the morning and sent the all home early and so Nell gladly packed up and headed home where she ordered in dinner pausing to look at the sonogram picture that she had stuck on the fridge before having a nice hot shower and curling up in bed and going to sleep knowing Callen was coming home. He wasn't home by the time she got up to get ready for work but she went to work keeping at the back of her mind.

She stayed working in the armoury to avoid blowing up at someone again.

"Should I be worried about you working down here" An extremely familiar voice said from behind her Nell gasped but didn't want to turn around

"Are you really there" Nell asked tears welling up in her eyes; she got her answer when he started trailing kisses down her neck. She turned around to look at him; there were ghosts of bruises and cuts on his face he'd been beaten up recently Callen leaned down and kissed her before hugging her tightly

"Hetty wants us in the bullpen" Callen murmured into Nell's hair

"Okay, but we have a lot to talk about tonight" Nell replied

"Yeah she also said that too"

They went to the bull pen were Kensi, Deeks and Eric were talking to Sam, Nell saw the look on Sam's face when he spotted her she so she knew one of them had told him and Nell just hoped that he didn't say anything

"We are closing up shop early today there are no cases to be solved I think an early start to the weekend is good way to Welcome home Mr Hanna and Mr Callen" Hetty said once they were all assembled in the bullpen

"No arguments here" Deeks joked "maybe we should go out for drinks tomorrow night or something though give these two some time to catch up with their loved ones"

"That's very thoughtful of you Mr Deeks, but I had already thought of that I have made reservations at the geisha house for tomorrow night but all of you go home and relax" Hetty replied

"Wait before you guys go" Callen said as everyone moved to leave "I want you all here for this"


	6. Chapter 6

**Screw Rule 12 Chapter 6**

_**Little Chapter, sorry it's all I've got ATM**_

Callen had proposed and Nell was so taken by surprise she couldn't speak she just nodded her head and of course she was crying but that was to be expected after all her emotions were all over the shop.

They went home and were relaxing on the couch when Callen brought up what they had been discussed when they were in the armoury  
"What do we need to talk about" Callen asked her as she curled next to him

"Oh yeah" Nell said jumping up and heading into the kitchen to get the sonagram. Nell was worried about what Callen would think about the fact they were having a baby and it was made even worse when she walked back into the lounge room and saw he facial expression he was worried, she had the picture behind her back.

Nell handed Callen the sonogram picture and waited for Callen's response. He sat there for a moment just staring at the picture

"We're having a baby" Callen said his voice barely a whisper staring at the sonagram

"Yeah" Nell replied not sure whether he was happy about or not. Callen stood up and pulled Nell to him and crushed his lips to hers

"This is amazing" Callen said cupping her face and looking her directly in the eyes

"You really think so" Nell replied she could feel the tears gathering behind her eyes

"I really do, I guess the others now"

"I couldn't really keep it from them"

"Its okay, their family" Callen said and he kissed her again "I don't think I've ever had a better welcome home"

It was a couple of days after Callen got back; he and Nell were lying together on the couch watching TV when Callen brought up getting married.

"Do you want to get married before or after the baby?" Callen asked Nell muted the TV

"I haven't really thought about it, I know my mother would prefer we get married before the baby is born, I think I would be nice to get married before though then I would be Mrs G Callen" Nell said looking up at him

"You want to be Mrs G Callen, you'd change your name" Callen replied

"I would love to, and if you're worry about the planning of the wedding my mother and my sister in-laws will have that under control"

"I would love to, and if you're worry about the planning of the wedding my mother and my sister in-laws will have that under control"  
"I'm still thinking you becoming Mrs Callen" Callen said smiling "we should get married this weekend"  
"What, Callen that's two days away" Nell said shocked Callen went over to his bag and took out a folder and handed it to her

"Hetty organised it, your entire family are going to be there"

"Hawaii?" Nell questioned

"Hawaii, it was really nice when Sam and I were there, besides the threat of the spread of the smallpox virus"

"I love you"

"I love you too" he replied then he kissed her but when they broke apart Nell froze

"Callen" Nell's voice was panicked

"What sweeheart" He replied worried

"I haven't told my family about the baby or our engagement" Nell said worried panic edging her words

"We can tell them when we get to Hawaii, they don't know why we've invited them to Hawaii, just that we've organised it for them, and Hetty thinks of everything, it's going to be okay" Callen said before kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about the lack of updates! Writers block is a bitch. This a small update and very rough so I'm sorry but anyways here goes nothing!**_

**Screw Rule 12**

The remaining days before the wedding went without a hitch, they made it to Hawaii all in one piece, Sam's wife son and daughter also came because they were Callen's family. Callen got a surprise when they got to the hotel to find Gibbs there waiting for them.

"I'm surprised you could make it" Callen said shaking his hand

"And miss this, I thought you knew me better than that" Gibbs chuckled.

Callen began to get nervous as the hour of the wedding got closer but he was okay, he loved Nell and he just couldn't quite believe he was getting married, Gibbs was being Callen's best man which Sam was quite glad about but Sam wasn't really helping Callen's nerves.

"She'll turn up G, unless she's came to her senses and ran for it" Sam joked but after seeing the look on Callen's face he didn't try to make another joke again. Callen got so nervous he started pacing

"Sit down G" Sam said

"I can't" Callen replied as Gibbs sat him in a chair "maybe I can"

"It's going to be fine Callen" Gibbs said "just relax"

Nell was getting nervous as her mum and her sister in-laws were helping her get ready; her 'baby bump' was showing up slightly in her dress. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't quite believe that it was her, that she was getting married to G Callen of all people, one person she never thought would take a second look at her. She was glad Hetty had sat her family down and explained Callen and Nell's real jobs so they didn't get a shock when the minister called Callen G and not the name they knew his as.

"You look great Nell" Kensi told her, Nell hadn't even seen her walk in

"Thanks Kensi, you told look too bad yourself"

"You know Hetty" Kensi replied with a smile "I'm so happy for the both of you"

"Thanks Kensi" Nell replied trying her hardest not to tear up. Kensi stayed with Nell and her family to help them her get ready.

When it was time both Callen and Nell's nerves were gone, they both were as calm as ever; because they both knew it was right for the both of them and now nothing was going to stop them from getting their happily ever after; well at least the wedding part of it anyway. Who cared what was in the future right now they were about to get married that's all that mattered for now.

Callen couldn't quite believe the vision that was Nell who stood before him as they said their vows and bound themselves to one another. He knew Nell was gorgeous but today she really seemed to radiate with beauty and he couldn't stop smiling it was the happiest he'd been since Nell had said yes to marrying him and when he found out he was going to be a dad but still he could get used to this feeling.

Nell never knew that one day she would be marrying a guy like Callen on a beach in Hawaii surrounded by her family and work colleagues. To be honest Nell never thought she would ever get married let alone to a mysterious and sexy guy that was Special Agent G Callen.

The reception was small, everyone got on very well, and it didn't go for too long, Gibbs was leaving first thing in the morning so he didn't hang around too long but Michelle and the kids where the first to head to bed the kids were pooped, Michelle made Sam stay with the others, Nell's Parents, brothers and families where next but not before they took Callen aside and gave him the older brother speech; he had been expecting it seeing as though they hadn't seen him since things started to get really serious between him and Nell.

So in the end it was just the team sitting together talking, everyone had the day to themselves the next day before flying back Monday; except Callen and Nell, Hetty's wedding present had been for them to stay for the week in Hawaii which they both gladly accepted. The bride and groom were the first out of the smaller group to bid goodnight as they headed up to the honeymoon suite. They change out of what they had been wearing and laid down on the bed together. They talk for a little while and weren't sure when they fell asleep but they both slept very contently their first night as a married couple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Screw Rule 12 Chapter 8**

**Callen P.O.V**

He hadn't been back to work a week after their short honeymoon when they had to deal with the situation at the kill house; it could have gone so wrong and he could have lost the two things he holds most dear. He was glad that Nell had admitted that she wasn't going to go back in the field after that, Callen quietly agreed but didn't say anything because with Nell's emotions and hormones so edgy it would have only started an argument between them (even if the makeup sex was amazing it was worth the stress on Nell) but then Sidorov was back in a big way; if Callen already didn't know how hard it was to have the one you love in the same business as you he soon saw for himself with everything that was going down with Sam and Michelle.

Callen had left Sam and Michelle to argue it out and he went back to the car to call Ops; an instant smile (that he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to) spread across his face when Nell answered; they talked business and how everything was with Michelle, which opened a chance for Callen to ask how Nell was doing. She'd had a doctor's appointment that of course he missed but under the circumstances Nell didn't hold it against him.

"How are you; how'd it go at the doctors" Callen asked

"We're good; Doctor said everything is fine and progressing very well and don't worry I have a video of the ultrasound just for you" Nell replied

"Nell you are an amazingly beautiful woman; I still don't know what I did to deserve you. I'll see you when we get back there okay" Callen said he heard Nell giggle on the other end

"Pissed off the right person I guess, hey Callen stay safe" Nell replied he could hear the worry in her voice

"I will I promise, I love you" Callen said as Sam got back in the car

"Love you too, see you soon" Nell replied worry still clear

"Yeah see you soon" Callen replied and Nell ended the call; he hoped he hadn't made her cry he seemed to be able to do that quite easily, whether it was because he hadn't washed up his dirty dishes he's used if he'd come home late or when he told her he loved her.

"Thanks for having my back there partner" Sam said

"Hey I'm new to this married life"

"Yeah that will wear off soon; how is Nell she had a doctor's appointment this morning didn't she"

"Yeah; Doctor said everything is good and progressing nicely" Callen replied

"Well that's good we could all do with something positive" Sam said.

The positive moment was lost pretty much after with the reappearance a person who Callen and Sam thought they'd put away and he'd actually been working for the CIA.

Callen wasn't sure how he made it through the next 24 hours but he was just glad he was home with Nell holding her while she slept one hand protectively on her now more than slightly swollen stomach. He had been miles away when he was brought back from his thought by movement; he wasn't entirely sure if Nell had moved or not but he soon discovered it wasn't Nell but the baby kicking, he was feeling their baby kick. He rub his hand gently over the spot where he could feel the baby kick hoping that it might sooth the baby and make it stop because he didn't want Nell to have an interrupted night's sleep not after the horrid 24 hours they've all had.

"She's kicking can you feel it" Nell asked her voice thick with sleep

"She" Callen replied _they were having a girl?_

"Oh god I completely forgot, the video I'll go get it I need to pee anyway" Nell said getting up and hurrying off; he couldn't help but chuckle. They had installed a TV in their bedroom so that on weekends when neither of them felt like getting out of bed that could laze around watching movies in the comfort of their bed.

"Prepare to be amaze Agent G Callen" Nell said putting the DVD on; and he was he sat the staring at the video and hearing the steady heartbeat of their baby girl.

"So we're having a girl" Callen asked finally finding his voice

"Yeah we are" Nell replied "I know we hadn't really discussed whether we were going to find out or not but I couldn't wait any longer"

"No it's okay, where having a little girl" Callen said it was only then he felt the tears on his cheeks Nell wiped them away  
"Clara Marie" Nell whispered

"I think that's perfect" Callen replied looking directly at her

"Really" Nell asked

"Yeah" Callen answered then he kissed her softly. Nell snuggled back into back and Callen followed suit but he couldn't bring himself to turn the TV off so he drifted off to the sound of Clara Marie's heartbeat.


End file.
